Some naughty OS
by chupeechan
Summary: Here is some of my lemony works. Let's say that Hermione is a very lucky girl You'll find some threesome or moresome so if you don't like, don't read !
1. Samhain

**So **Lady Firemane **asked me**** to translate my stories and I chose this one first. This may be a mistake since it's one of my naughtiest (and my first moresome too). I hope you enjoy Hermione's Samhain as much as she ;D**

**So this one is called Samhain and it is a Hermione/Adrian/Theo/Marcus ^^ Enjoy !**

**And please, review! I really want to know your opinion and whether it's worth I bring you other naughty OS ^ ^**

* * *

"Tomorrow... She will be ours tomorrow." Said the one who seemed to be the leader of the small group that stood shrouded in the darkness..  
"Are you sure?" Asked one of the other two men who accompanied him.  
"I'm not sure I can hold another year!" Added the third member of their circle.  
"Samhain is tomorrow; The night of all nights, the only one where we can claim our mate. She won't resist us..."

Hermione Granger had had the impression of being followed for several months. She could not get rid of this almost constant feeling of being spied on. When she had told her friends she was given different reactions. Ginny told her that she was being nearly paranoid, Lavender told her about a shy lovesick guy and Luna... Luna being _Luna_ told her that given the number of Wrackspurts that had gathered around her lately it wasn't that surprising she reacted that way. She later added that Samhain was approaching and she was perhaps intended for one of the multiple creatures that had a foot in both worlds.

"After all, Samhain is the time for magical and mythical events," she had added.

For Hermione, Samhain was simply the old name of Halloween. She loved the way wizards celebrated it; far from the folklore reserved for Hogwarts' students. Once a year, each and every witch and wizard allowed their deep nature to take over. It was not uncommon to see many couples seek the cover of the thickets, or shadows, to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. Sometimes, it was triads or more. She had never let her primal instincts take over, but she had often wondered what it would do to act freely, to be carried away by her urges, and whether she would succeed in getting lost in the sweet torture one or several lovers would inflict on her body.

Samhain this year was being held at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had long since made peace with the pureblood family; first with Narcissa and Draco, and then Lucius. The war was over since six years now, and she had become very friendly with them; especially with Astoria, Draco's wife. She knew that the party would be great, and totally luxurious, Narcissa being a great hostess. Hermione was not disappointed. The ballroom in which they all found themselves was beautifully decorated. A thousand leaves littered the ground and crunched without crumbling under the feet, and a multitude of russet veils gave the place a phantasmagorical, and mysterious atmosphere. Golden bats, made of paper and enchanted, were flying here and there, while also being careful to avoid the huge cobwebs skillfully arranged. The huge doors of the place opened onto the garden, a large portion of it had been bewitched, thus preserving the area from the cold that prevailed in that last day of October. The atmosphere was deliciously soft, and conducive to the further exploration in which the many guests would not fail to indulge.

She arrived shortly before ten o'clock. She had chosen to arrive at this time for different reasons; she didn't want to be one of the first, and had to fight against her usual punctuality. She thus took the time to take care of herself; lazing in a scented bath, brushing her curls carefully, choosing alluring underwear, and a vaporous dress which perfectly displayed her luscious and proportionate body. The main reason for this intended delay was she wanted to draw attention to herself. She wanted to taste the joys of lust, and feel that she could cause desire in any man. Although one, or two, or even three had her preferences... She knew they would be here, and hoped with all her heart that one of them succumbs. She would give anything to feel the hands of one of them on her body. To feel Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey or Marcus Flint.

All were very different, but made any woman drool over them, especially Marcus. Since he had discovered the wonders of magic dentistry, he exuded an aura of masculinity without equal. His black eyes seemed to undress her when he talked to her, and she could not help but hope that this was true. He was all raw power, and many times she had imagined what it would do to be taken against a wall by him. No doubt the man could keep her there with his impressive muscles... Adrian was a Greek god in flesh and bone. Hypnotic green eyes, ashen hair done to perfection, subtle muscles gained through Quidditch, and luscious lips to die for. She could not help but watch them whenever they exchanged small talk; admiring the edge of the upper and the plumpness of the lower, and often kept herself from moaning when he nibbled it. Theo's indigo blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul when she crossed them. She was always attracted by the light hair she saw when his shirt was not buttoned all the way, and even wondered what it looked like under the fabric that imprisoned it, and how far it went down... She was definitely their captive.

Marcus Flint stamped on-the-spot. He was waiting for a single thing, the arrival of his lioness. Their lioness. Just like Malfoy, he had turned his coat at the last moment on the battlefield. He, along with Nott junior and Pucey too, had quickly realized that Potter would win. It was the wrong move though. Some Death Eaters had realized it, and their parting gift had put them in a situation that was difficult to manage. He abhorred the rumor stating that his smile was due to magic. No spell had replaced his teeth; the Transformation did. It was the same for Adrian and Theo. They were his brothers now, and they shared more than their new status. They shared a mate, and they had every right to make her their wife. After all, she had made sure to legalize certain practices; those falling under the control of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Including the one about soul mates. Their lioness was definitely worthy of them...

Theo was bored. He felt the pheromones that were shamelessly saturating the room, and he knew that this was only the beginning. He was anxious for when his little bookworm would finally arrive, and the game would begin. He had dreamed of it since he had smelt her three years ago. After their transformation Marcus, Adrian and he had to flee, and learn to accept what they had become. They had joined a community deep in Louisiana, and had learned to live as humanoid creatures gifted with magic, and not as average wizards. That was where they had first heard of soul mate. He who had always dreamed of true love had been thrilled, but much more when he learnt it was her. Draco would never really know how grateful he was for the invitation to his wedding. He did not even flinch when his brothers in arms had reacted the same way as his own on seeing her. He didn't mind. The only thing that mattered was that the fiery Gryffindor would soon be theirs. He couldn't wait...

Adrian was the first to see their soul mate. He had had great difficulty to keep his comrades on the right path, to prevent them from taking her away openly, and publicly, even if it was to give her her rightful place. Merlin knew that he himself was more than willing to do so, and had to fight his own urges in addition to theirs. Three long years of restrain, learning to be able to know her without giving in to the urge to sink his teeth into the flesh of her so slender neck, to mark her as an equal. She was their queen, the sovereign they would cherish for eternity. The ancient gods would bless their union, he was sure of that, and Samhain was the only time that would grant them the right to make her the goddess of their night. Their Nyx. He really loved their lioness' look tonight, and enjoyed her curves, so subtly highlighted by the chiffon that enveloped her body. She was a present, their present, and he was so eager to unwrap her by pulling on the cord that held the dress she wore...

Hermione was disappointed. She thought for a moment she would see the men who haunted her dreams, and thoughts. She tried to spot them but they were nowhere to be found. She had walked among the many guests, talking with some, and drinking with others. She had seen many of them go, holding hands, and disappearing behind a curtain or somewhere in the garden. Harry and Ginny; Ron and Lavender; the Patil twins and Blaise; Neville being taken away by Susan and Hannah, or Luna and her explorer... Even Molly and Arthur had vanished, disinhibited by the elf wine and the musky scent of the secret lovemaking. She wanted more than anything to be part of those who gave free rein to their passion. Discouraged, she left the ballroom and wandered, nonetheless following the path to the labyrinth created for the occasion. She plunged into the maze, always keeping one hand on the left of the vegetal wall as she explored. She soon arrived at the center and decided to enjoy the place. She walked to a grove of roses, and sat on the bench that was settled there. Looking at the moon, she wished to share the place with someone...

Theo was the first to go into action. He walked silently up to her, and took the time to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be lost in thought. He put a hand to her cheek, caressed it with his thumb, and watched her eyes open, going from surprise to wonder. He reveled in seeing the blood flush her cheeks, and held out his hand to help her up. Then he pinned her against him swiftly, and savored the small cry that escaped her sweet lips.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, sweet Hermione," he whispered.  
"No, I... It's..."  
"It's been so long since I dreamt to have you in my arms..." He continued, putting his nose against her jugular; inspiring the floral perfume she exuded, and sensing the young woman's erratic heartbeat. "I dreamt of showing you the delights of the flesh," he added, licking her earlobe and smiling when he felt his lioness' legs give way beneath his words.  
"Theo..."

He bent his head, and captured her soft lips in a feverish kiss. He would have all the time in the world to be gentle. He had waited too long this moment, and fed on the honeyed lips of his mate. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Marcus was glued to their promised buttocks and he could feel him spread light kisses, and other tongue flicks on her neck and shoulders.

"So sweet..." He purred.  
"Marcus?"  
"My lioness is so smart... Theo and I were looking forward finding you alone. You're always so surrounded..."  
"But..."  
"Patience, my dear... We will help you discover the true meaning of Samhain."

Hermione wondered if she was not asleep and therefore letting her incorrigible and naughty subconscious take possession of her dreams. Theo kissed her full on the lips, and stroked her tongue with his own, while Marcus rubbed his - impressive - erection against her buttocks. Circe! She was so good; caught between two of the finest specimens of the wizarding world. She turned suddenly and stood on her tiptoes so as to reach the mouth of the giant who maintained her by the waist a moment ago. His kisses were even more passionate than Theo's, and she indulged to let him take possession of her mouth. Theo's hands had made their way up to her chest and kneaded with enthusiasm and dexterity at her breasts. She moaned, feeling him pinch the tips of her orbs through the gauze that hid what he coveted. She soon felt a third mouth on her person, and knew Adrian had joined his friends.

"My Goddess," he said reverently, "let us fulfil each one of your desires..."  
"Adrian..."  
"Let us taste your nectar, and share with you our very essence," he whispered, catching her lower lip between his teeth.

There was something magical in these men, her men, at this precise moment. She felt Adrian untie the cord that held her chaste outfit, and Theo disrobe her, leaving her only in her underwear. She was flooded by their appraising. and longing glances. A wave of chills washed over her, covering her almost naked body. Marcus laid her down with a respect she didn't know he could have on the bed Theo had transfigured from the bench. She looked at them, her hair haloing her face, and watched them bent down one by one and take place strategically around her.

Adrian paid homage to his beloved's feet; moving gradually, tenderly kissing every inch of flesh that was on his way, guided by the scent emanating from her core, and calling to him. He struggled against the nymphly perfume which summoned him to come, and let his taste buds test the flavor. His canines lengthened under this onslaught, and he let them touch the tender skin he explored. He saw that Marcus did the same on the offered belly, and Theo dealing passionately with the roundness of her chest; playing on one with his hand and on the other with his teeth. The sighs that escaped the plump lips of the woman that would shortly be theirs sounded like a sweet melody; a melody of sounds that they alone would know. They would make her forget the few lovers who had had the honor of sharing her bed before...

She had never felt so many emotions at once. Every part of her body was subjected to the same treatment, the same torture. She felt their canines surpass their other teeth and knew what that meant. They had not given her the title of the brightest witch since Rowena herself for nothing. It was not she who had dealt with their case, but their frequent passage in her department meant something. They might have been discreet, but she knew. They were vampires and given the situation, she certainly was their mate. She was drawn from her thoughts when Marcus's mouth took possession of hers, just as Adrian's tongue teased her over her lingerie. 'Sweet Circe' she thought, 'just remove my underwear!' As if he had heard her, the offending piece of cloth was removed while Theo tore her bra.

"I shall offer you others, love... I will cover you with everything your heart desires," he breathed before taking again a breast in his mouth.

Adrian's tongue was doing wonders, and she moaned her appreciation without restraint. His fingers seemed to read her as well as a sculptor working his favorite material. Entering without difficulty into her core, and kneading the flesh which imprisoned his fingers that were shamelessly exploring every corner. She knew she would come soon, the coupled actions of her lovers always taking her a step closer to Avalon.

"Come... Come goddess, come... Let us hear the melody your cries of pleasure are!" Pressed Adrian, leaving her intimacy for a second.

She felt him press the bud on her womanhood and she let herself be overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that broke out. She was barely halfway when the canines of her lovers pierced her skin; Marcus at the base of her neck, Theo under her left breast, and Adrien at the junction of her thighs and the rest of her body. Her back arched and her ass lifted off the bed under the exquisite torment, making her scream with abandonment; not caring who could hear. She fell back, enjoying their caresses and their tongues passing on each of the brands.

Marcus looked at the expression of pure contentment his goddess had and was proud to have helped his lioness lose touch with reality. He got rid of his clothes with a spell before lying down next to the brunette he would soon possess, and saw his comrades do the same. He was the largest, and he was the one who had the honor of being first welcomed into her soft core.

Theo took Hermione, his sweet Hermione, in his arms and helped her up. He admired her wild halo of hair, and positioned her above Marcus without stopping to kiss her. He savored the sigh she breathed when she impaled herself on his friend's swollen member and positioned himself behind her. He tenderly caressed her buttocks and slid his fingers where Marcus and she rejoined, capturing her arousal in order to prepare her rear entrance. He thanked Marcus who was distracting her with lustful strokes and Adrian of occupying her with anything else.

"Take me, my goddess; let me know the glorious sensation of your mouth enveloping my cock. I want to feel your tongue around me..." hastened to say Adrian, his voice hoarse with desire. "Take me, and taste me, goddess..."

Hermione had the impression of being deliciously decadent; to discover a kinky side of her eager to do what Adrian whispered. Marcus' thrusts and Theo's fingers made her wild with envy and desire to satisfy the one who showed her his glorious cock. She began by exploring the crown surmounting the sex of her lover; enthusiastically enjoying the musky, salty flavor that dripped. She raised a hand, and grabbed the base of his manhood to get a better grip. Adrian was long, as long as Marcus was wide. With a flick of a languid tongue, she caressed the throbbing member, and opened her mouth to receive as much of it as she could. His groans aroused her to the highest degree, as Theo's bites as he was entering slowly. This deluge of sensations was almost too much for her...

Feeling the attention of his goddess turn from his person, Adrian gently pulled away and crouched down beside her. He put his lioness' hand on his cock and wrapped one of his own to help her stroke his length lasciviously. With his other hand he grabbed her mane, and tenderly took possession of her mouth, savoring his own taste on her lips.

Marcus had before him an addictive view. Their witch, his witch, was throwing away her modesty and getting fucked by her three lovers at a time. His thrusts became more powerful when he felt Theo join through the thin wall separating them from each other. He saw Hermione lose her footing, and Adrian take care of her. They were in sync with the needs of their mate, and he thanked Adrian with a gaze when he noticed that his friend had left her chest with free access. Theo had already taken the opportunity, and took one in hand; the one which would have been difficult to reach with Adrian practically in front of it. He raised his hand to the second, and lost no time in pinching and twisting the tip.

Theo was gripped by the clamp of his love's rear. He moved slowly, careful to not hurt her, and distracted his attention with one of her breasts, or else... He saw the hand of his feline mistress come, and go on Adrian, and could hear their joint moans. He knew he would not last long, and that he would not be the only one. They had waited three long years, but their patience had paid off! It was so fucking sweet to move in her, to revel in her moans, and mewls of pleasure. He lifted his unoccupied hand onto his mate's clitoris, and pressed the nub, making slow, circular motions to help her let go.

Hermione had never felt so... full and satisfied. Her lovers' hands were everywhere and were urging her to Avalon. Climax had never been as appealing, and satisfying with her former experiences. The smell of their lovemaking was the essence of their passion: sweet, amber and musky, with a metallic edge. That smell drove her crazy. She undulated her pelvis in order to hurry her lovers, and increased her grip on Adrian's cock. She would not make the journey alone. She swung her head back when they did just that, and Theo increased his play with the knob of flesh that would send her without difficulty to the other side of the mirror.

Her orgasm was brutal. It took her by surprise, and she suddenly tensed around the members who were in her. She did the same with Adrian, and felt his cock throb, and squirt his semen, splashing her forearm and thigh in the process. She feasted on their mutual pleasure as her two other lover spilled their seeds in her. She fell exhausted on Marcus who kissed her temple while Adrian stroked her hair, and Theo peppered her shoulders with kisses. She was happy, fulfilled, and knew she belonged to them, body and soul for the night, and eternity that would follow...

"Mine..." they said together.  
"Yes... Yours," she replied.

* * *

**So? How was it ? **

**Thanks to the amazing Xelexya who betaed this chapter ^^**


	2. Her

**I've always ****been fascinated by ****fictions ****where Hermione ****ends up in Remus ****or ****Bill's claws. ****I love it when ****the wolf ****takes things in ****hand ****- ****or**** is it ****paws?**

**Disclaimer: ****Thank you very much ****JKR ****without you ****(yes****, it'****s a 'you' like '**tu**' in French, we're on familiar terms ****as ****I am ****a really pleasant and talkable person) and ****your ****permission to let ****us ****play with your ****creations****, Hermione ****would not have a ****fulfilling sex life****!**

******Many thanks to the lovely **TheAngelOnYourRight****** who betaed this chapter!**

******Please R&R ! I hope you'll enjoy this Hermione/Bill**

******To my reviewer Rose for Samhain: I'm really sorry! I was quite sure I had put Samhain as completed but I was wrong... So please excuse me as it's just an OS. But I hope you'll read this story and tell me if you liked it ^^**

******To my Samhain reviewers: Thanks again my lovelies !**

* * *

**Sometime in July****1999 ****– ****Shell Cottage****:**

"_The one __you call __your woman __is __just an ordinary __chicken__, human._"

Here's what he got stuck with daily since Greyback had infected him. Okay, not really because he didn't change since that fateful night wasn't a full moon; but as Remus had, he got a friend in his mind. A squatter who didn't mince his words and didn't hesitate to give his opinion and advice he would be fine without.

"Fleur is not a chicken!"  
"_She smells like __one. __Or rather__ like __rotten meat__. __Even if I'm a __scavenger, __her Veela __part makes me want __to puke__. __Period._"

Fucking wolf made him mad. He hated the fact that he was an invisible entity who lived in a godforsaken corner of his head. It annoyed him to the highest point not being able to strangle him as he wanted to.

"_Cluuuck cluck cluck cluck cluuuuuuuuuuck!_"

Bill clenched his fists and forced himself to think of something else. When he had come back to himself after the attack of the castle by the Death Eaters, he had been afraid that Fleur no longer wanted him. He had felt his scars under his fingers, knew he was nothing more than a monster without having to meet his reflection and, he had felt his blood run cold. But no, Fleur had stayed with him, against all odds.

"_You're in denial__, human. __The fowl knows as __well as you __that you __have nothing more __to do together__!_"  
"Shut up!"  
"_You're going to __do __what? You __gonna bury __your head in the sand__?_"  
"Shut the fuck!"

Fuck! How he could hate that bloody wolf!

"**He's right,**" said a third voice.

He had known that one for ages; his good friend consciousness. The one who told him that it was wrong to put worms in Percy's food, who told him that he had behaved like a bastard when he was still sleeping around and, helped him to open his eyes but he didn't want to do so right now.

Yes, Fleur and he were _still_ engaged. They didn't even had the opportunity to exchange their vows since Kings' Patronus had turn up just when Fleur arrived at the altar. The war broke out and the wedding was forgotten; they all had something else to do but they had won and no member of his family had perished, thanks Merlin however neither he nor Fleur had picked a new date and...

"_A __gnome __has a __more fulfilling __sex life __than yours__!_"  
"Whose fault is it?" Bill barked.  
"_It's __only __my fault __when __the full moon is __concerned__, human. __And__ I __eat hens__, I __don't fuck them__!_"  
"She's the only one who wants me!"  
"_You're wrong, females __turn to watch us pass__, they like __our __manliness.__You__'d only have to __stoop __to pick up __the flavor __of the day... __If __I had a choice__, you know __very well who __I would choose__._"

Bill knew too well. His wolf had set his sights on a particular witch. The one he called THE witch, THE woman; the one who surpassed all of the other of the species**(1)**. A little thing nine years younger than him.

"_She is the __only one that can __make us happy. __She knows __my name__, human._"

It was one of the things that irritated Bill deeply; he knew his wolf for a little over two years now and, he still didn't know his name. Even if he didn't change on the night of the full moon, it was his alter-ego who took control; and Bill disappeared. He had spoken with Lupin, when man was still alive. The werewolf had asked him for some time to find the right information because he knew no half-wolf. The answer had come three months later: as long as he refused to befriend the wolf, the latter would benefit from the only window of freedom that was granted. As long as they did not respect each other, the wolf would take control and Bill would remember nothing.

"Dammit we've been in the same boat for more than a year now and you still don't trust me?"  
"_That's __the problem, __human. __You think__ you're __experiencing something __hellish__ when really it__'__s just __a great adventure. __I know __you despise me__, but __as long as __you continue to disrespect me __and still __see me __as a nuisance and with no magic to help, __you'll know __nothing __of __what happens __during __a full moon__._"  
"You didn't..."  
"_No, she __respects you __too much to __do that to you __and __it's definitely __not like her__. __Our __lioness is a proud one and, __I long to __tame__ her __and hear her __moan __as I..._"  
"STOP! I don't want to hear it. Nothing of it!"

The wolf had started talking about _her_ when she had landed at his place with Ron, Harry and those who were prisoners of Malfoy Manor. The full moon had arrived a few days later**(2)** and he had woken up in the room she used, sitting quietly in a chair; fortunately for that matter. He had not understood what had happened and had fled before the girl woke up.

"_Young woman, __human. __She's __fucking nineteen__!_"  
"Shut the fuck up wolf!"

And for the last three months, on every full moon night, his wolf talked with _her_ if they ever were in the same room. No doubt Ron would have jinxed him if he was not busy playing the submissive with Brown, the female half-wolf. Unlike him, the blonde had fully accepted her wolf and it was not uncommon to hear Ron yelling "Lavender" or "Rubia" when they...

"_Fuck,_" said the wolf.  
"I don't want to know anything about the sex life of my little brother."  
"_He's nevertheless __less __vocal __than __your sister__,_" taunted the bloody menace.  
"I. Don't. Want. To. Know."

He was so taken by his silent argument with his wolf, he didn't notice Fleur immediately. He knew within seconds that the contents of their conversation would not please him when he saw the look she displayed despite herself on her face.

"I think we need to talk, Bill."

* * *

**On ****Saturday, August 18, 2001 ****– ****Weasleys' Garden****:**

The ceremony was really beautiful. He stood alongside his brother, like a proper bestman, while he married his ex-fiancée. He didn't even hold a grudge against Charlie, or even Fleur. She was right; they were not meant to be together and he had to thank the awakening of her Veela. Veelas as Wolves had a Mate with a capital M. A person who was made for them and no one else, a kind of soul mate.

Fleur might never have find him if her Veela had remained silent. Because she had a quarter of that particular blood, she could have never come out of hibernation but on Fleur's twenty-one birthday**(3)**; the age of a Veela sexual maturity, her Veela had chosen Charlie.

She had been so afraid to tell him but Bill was not stupid, he knew Fleur and he knew Charlie. He understood how she felt as his wolf rapped out incessantly that someone other than Fleur was made for him. He had let her go without regret, had even pushed Charlie to surrender and had taken care of their mother. After all, it was more than easy to convince his mother of the merits of this turnaround: she loved Celestina Warbeck's songs and sentimental novels. Bill smiled when he saw that his mother still weeping with joy while Fleur and Charlie shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"_You __know you could __be __dancing __with your __own wife __if you stopped __being an asshole__?_"

Bill ignored his wolf as usual. Since Fleur and he had broken up, he had become accustomed to not answer him back and to stop him when he spoke of a certain brunette. And in order not to bump into _her_ more than necessary, he had accepted a little over a year ago a mission in Greece. He had come back a week ago for his brother's wedding and was counting on asking for a new one as soon as possible. Peru seemed enticing. Better put as many kilometers as possible between him and _her_.

It was the fault of his wolf if he was obsessed with _her_. The fault of his wolf if he had fled in order to avoid putting _her_ in his bed. The fault of his wolf if he did admit everything pleasant, charming or even magical in _her_.

Starting with her eyes; she had the most expressive eyes ever; as big as those of a doe, full of life... He loved the way she had to squint them when she laughed or when she was deep in thoughts. He loved her mouth too; her curvy and full lips. Her slender neck. Her smallness that made him want to take her in his arms and protect her; even though she didn't need it...

His eyes looked for _her_ under the tent that served as a reception hall. He found _her_ busy dancing with one of Charlie's colleagues and his wolf growled despite himself.

"You're so discreet, Bill..."

Ah. Bill did not notice that the duo - he avoided as carefully as her - had taken place next to him.

"Absolutely, Harry. Although I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, I'm sure that grunt is an expression of jealousy."

He really hated when Ron played the mind healer.

"You should ask her to dance, Bill. After all, if we have noticed that you haven't let her out of your sight all day, I think that-"

"Do not even finish that sentence, Potter." Bill snapped.

"So we are at the point where you call me by my last name?"

Harry also annoyed him to no end. He had that horrible habit to have the same twinkling eyes as Dumbledore. The imitation would be perfect if he proposed some lemon drops. And then, as he was too busy to do his best to ignore the two happy fools, she approached them. Bright eyes, pink complexion and breathing heavy from too much dancing.

"_And to think that __you refuse __to be the one __who puts her __in this state,_" lamented his wolf.

He met her eyes when she sat in front of him and forced himself not to return her smile.

"She's too good for us," he thought to the attention of his mind's roommate.

He turned his whole attention to his glass of red wine and focused on the sparkling vividness that were reflected. Again he was taken by surprise when she spoke to him.

"You okay, Bill? I think you look particularly grumpy," she said in an amused tone.  
"Great," he replied without looking.

He heard _her_ get up and found himself forced to look up at _her_ when he saw her outstretched hand.

"Dance with me, Bill. Please. And don't tell me you cannot dance. If Charlie is able to do so, than so can you!"

As if he could tell _her_ no when she looked at him with those eyes... He wrapped the outstretched hand in his own and was surprised to see it was as small as the rest of her. The dance was a torture. He could dance, unlike Ron or even Charlie - who had taken lessons in order to not be ridiculed, so he knew it was not the act of dancing that gave him trouble, it was because it was with _her_. The fact of feeling for the first time her body against his, to guess her curves, although the dress she wore at that moment sublimated them. It was the fact of touching _her_. To feel the texture of her skin under his fingers. To hear the beating of her heart, too.

He never had so much hated the overdeveloped senses that his half-wolf condition had brought.

"I don't bite, you know." She joked.  
"But I do." He replied without thinking.  
"Like you could hurt me, Bill."  
"You're wrong, I could."  
"But you won't. You aren't like that," she whispered, laying a hand on his face.

She pulled a long red lock behind his ear before gently stroking, almost lovingly, the scars that streaked his profile - the one he loved the most before the attack.

"You should not do that. I... It's... They're despicable."  
"There is no such thing about you, Bill. When I look at them, what I see is the result of heroic actions. They make you a great man and I respect them as much as you."  
"And what about my wolf, then."

The song ended and as he was leaving without hearing what she had to tell him, she stopped him and forced him to dance with her again.

"I don't see why you bring him in this conversation," she said as if nothing happened, "but I quite like your wolf."

He snorted following this answer and she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Lo... He's smart, outspoken, pushy and so funny too. He makes me laugh even though it's been quite some time since I had a chance to talk to him," she finished with a disapproving air.  
"You almost said his name! What's his name?"  
"And you still don't know? It's not for me to say, he told me that as long as you don't accept him, you won't have that privilege."  
"And why do you know it?"  
"Come on, Bill, you know it as well as me..." She whispered letting her finger slip from his jaw to his shoulder.

Bill shivered despite himself.

"Maybe you could tell me," he replied his voice suddenly hoarse.  
"Maybe I will answer if you speak my name... I noticed you were doing your best not to say it or hear it, and I must confess that it bothers me deeply."

He struggled for a moment about what she had just asked him and eventually complied with her request while the third song began.

"Say it... _Hermione_."

The atmosphere became more dense as she answered him and as he felt at the same time how much she believed, liked even, what she was saying.

"Because you are mine as much as I am yours," she whispered as close as possible to his ear.

He knew she had to stand on her tiptoes despite the inches added by her wedge heels. This time, he could not agree more with his wolf when he growled.

"_She wants us and you, you want it just like me... Come on_" Urged the wolf. "_Take what is ours. Don't you smell her arousal? The musky ambrosia that flows and wets her panties... Don't you want to taste it?_"

Fuck! Oh yes, he smelt it! And the smell was even stronger than Amortentia.

"Meet me in my father's shed within ten minutes. We have to speak." He growled against her ear before biting its lobe.

* * *

**Eight minutes ****later -****Arthur ****Weasley's shed****:**

As soon as she set a foot in the shed he drew her to him before closing the door behind them suddenly. He did not even give her time to say anything and concentrated on repairing his bullshit by kissing her passionately. The little surprised cry that could have come out was completely blocked with Bill's tongue; who took advantage of the slightly open mouth to invade it. Once it was there, he touched, caressed every available surface within reach and growled when she replied earnestly.

"I thought we were supposed to talk," said Hermione as they had just separated.  
"I'm an idiot," he replied, dotting her face with light kisses. "My wolf was right from the beginning and I lost two years of my life because of stupidity."  
"_That's my __human! __Now take __her and __mark __her!_"  
"Yes, sir!" Bill thought, kissing Hermione again.

Her mouth tasted like the elf wine she had been drinking, like the cake they had eaten and a little something more he could not describe. He put his hands on her pretty ass, he could feel her divinely plump cheeks and lifted her to his waist. He continued to devour her mouth for a moment and got rid of the muggle stuff that was on his father's workbench with a gesture. He gently spread her legs with his now free hands.

"_Good,_" growled the wolf. "_Touch __her, __discover __her sanctuary __with your fingers __and lick __the juice that __you'll find there..._"

Damn, his wolf knew how to speak to him. He really had been stupid not to listen to him before...

Bill lifted her pretty summer dress and stroked a thigh slowly. With his other hand he gently grabbed her thick curls and inclined her head to nibble her jugular. The hand that traced arabesques on her thigh went to explore the sanctuary mentioned by his wolf and found herself stopped by the lace that protected it.

"Can I?"  
"You can most certainly do thar without asking; now stop talking!"  
"Your wish is my command, my lady..."

He helped her to remove the offending piece of cloth and wasted no time. He would not waste any more time from now on. He had been far too stupid! Why put his fingers to contribution when his tongue could do the same job? He deeply inhaled the musky smell and thought to be drunk when the bewitching aroma hit him. Merlin! He plunged tongue first and began to enjoy the feast before his eyes.

She was divine. She tasted like...

"_Ambrosia__, William__... It's the __nectar __of the gods __that we have __in our mouth. __Our __mate is a __Goddess, __our __Goddess__!_"

Bill had never had any problems to give pleasure to a partner with his mouth. But Hermione surpassed them all; the shape of her privacy, her taste, her reactions and moans. He loved the way she had to press his head against her, he loved to hear her sigh with pleasure and tell him she wanted more. He loved it, really, and he was eager to hear her scream his name.

He eventually added a second and then a third finger to stimulate her further and turned his entire attention to the place he knew to be the nerve center of her pleasure. The joint efforts of his tongue and fingers paid much faster than he had thought, and he felt her contract when she screamed his name. And Godric! It was the sweetest melody ever!

"_Soon she __will scream __my name..._"  
"Perhaps you could tell me, by the way."  
"_When she'll be __satisfied. __When our __Goddess __will be marked__ then __you'll know__!_"

To mark her. This simple idea made his mouth water and brought yet more blood to his cock if possible. The fabric of his pants was compressing it horribly. He didn't however have time to do anything since Hermione, apparently recovered from her orgasm, was in the process of unbuttoning his trousers.

"Not so fast, my dear..."  
"I said 'less chitchat, more sex!' William Arthur Weasley!" She replied, lowering his pants and releasing his cock from his boxers.

He felt it throbbing against Hermione's palm but he wanted more than that, much more.

"_Take her,_" urged the wolf.

He had already admitted that he should not have ignored his wolf. So, he did what was asked of him. Not that he needed more guidance.

Hermione breathed a quite delicious sigh as he entered her without losing a minute. Merlin! The feeling was divine! He had the impression of being velvet-gloved, like she was sucking him in her; making him go further, faster. He put his head in the crook of her neck as he fucked her core. Almost hammering her while he licked the lightly sweat that was beading; savoring the salt and the flavor.

"Bill... Harder..." she gasped. "Faster!"  
"Anything you want, baby. Anything. You. Want!" He said marking each word with a cock stroke.

As he felt her walls start to contract around him, he knew that the right time had come. He licked a specific point of her neck, the very place his instinct indicated as the one where he had to bite her and his teeth closed around the soft skin. The movements of his pelvis became more erratic at the moment she lost her bearings, and he went faster, harder even, as he felt the metallic taste of Hermione's blood mix with his saliva. Their saliva; his and-

"_Loki. __My name is __Loki__, William._"

As Hermione clawed his chest while shouting his name, Bill let out a guttural cry; halfway between a scream and lupine howl.

"Ours," he muttered as he slowly recovered.

While kissing her tenderly, he realized that even if he could not get back the lost years, he could still take advantage of those who would follow to show her how much she was all he had ever wanted without even knowing it.

She was his half, his mate, their Goddess and he would worship her as such. Because she was _her_, quite simply.

* * *

**(1)Yes, my wolf thinks like Sherlock ^^**

**(2)** **The manor scene ****takes place ****around Easter ****but we don't have the ****exact date. ****So, since ****Easter is ****April 12, 1998 ****and the ****full moon is ****on the 11th, ****the ****trio arrived ****a few days before****.**

**(3) A priori****, Fleur ****was born ****in 1977. ****This****OS' plot ****happens ****in****1999 and then in****2001, but**** since I need ****Fleur ****to be ****21 when ****she speaks with ****Bill, ****she was born ****at the end of the year****. ****And really****, ****we have only ****her year of birth****, so ****who cares ^^  
**

* * *

**So did you like it ? I very much hope so :D**


End file.
